1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eye and ear protection for use in industrial environments.
2. Background Description
There are many industrial environments, such as auto manufacturers and shipyards, where eye and ear protection are both required. However, within this type of environment there are times when protection is not necessary and may be removed for purposes of communication. Storing and relocating each of these safety components has been problematical. Small earplugs are easily lost and quickly become unhygienic.